phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Skills in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium
Skills in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium are sets of limited use abilities unique to each character, having widely varying effects. The number of uses of every skill is restored to the maximum when staying at an inn, and the maximum number of uses usually increases at higher levels. Chaz Ashley Chaz's skills can enhance his normal weapon attack, deal light damage, paralyze an enemy, or instantly defeat an enemy. Earth, Crosscut, Air Slash, and Ray Blade require Chaz to be wielding a sword or dagger; Explode does not. Alys Brangwin Alys's skills can focus her Slasher attack on a single enemy, paralyze enemies, or instantly defeat an enemy. All of Alys's skills require her to be wielding a Slasher. Hahn Mahlay Hahn's skills can improve the party's dexterity, deal energy damage, or instantly defeat an enemy. Vision is glitched and adds a set value to dexterity, which depends on the version of the game, rather than being dependent on any of Hahn's stats. Eliminate requires Hahn to be wielding a dagger; vision and astral do not. Rune Walsh Rune's skills all depend on his mental stat, and can deal damage or instantly defeat enemies. Three of Rune's skills are similar to Lutz's magic spells in the original Phantasy Star. None of Rune's skills require him to be wielding a staff. Gryz Gryz's skills can hit all enemies with his weapon attack, increase his own attack stat, or instantly defeat an enemy. Crash and sweeping require Gryz to be wielding an axe; war cry does not. Rika Rika's skills can enhance her normal weapon attack, or slow or instantly defeat enemies. Double slash, eliminate, and disrupt require Rika to be wielding a claw; illusion does not. Demi Demi's skills all depend on her strength stat, and can deal physical damage, paralyze or instantly defeat enemies, increase the party's mental defense, or heal herself or her allies. None of Demi's skills require her to be wielding a gun. Wren Wren's skills all depend on his strength stat, and can deal damage, paralyze or instantly defeat enemies, increase the party's mental defense, or heal himself. None of Wren's skills require him to be wielding a gun. Raja Raja's skills all depend on his mental stat, and can deal holy damage or instantly defeat enemies, heal allies, or increase allies' TP or defense. None of Raja's skills require him to be wielding a staff. Kyra Tierney Kyra's skills all depend on her mental stat, and can deal damage, paralyze, or weaken enemies, or heal or increase defense for allies. Six of Kyra's skills are similar to magic spells in the original Phantasy Star. None of Kyra's skills require her to be wielding a Slasher. Seth Seth's skills all depend on his mental stat, and can deal physical damage, slow, paralyze, or instantly defeat enemies. The number of uses for Seth's skills do not increase as he levels up. None of Seth's skills require him to be wielding a dagger. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium